


It is not a date

by ScribblesInTheMargins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins
Summary: It is not a date, it is simply the remembrance of a date.So many years had passed since Yakov had come here, but it was January 20th and that brief time between Europeans and Worlds where his skaters had a little time to relax.  Today was a day off though, a random Tuesday.  Except January 20th was anything but a random day to Yakov, maybe that was why Lilia had agreed to this crazy idea of his.





	It is not a date

Moskovsky Victory Park

So many years had passed since Yakov had come here, but it was January 20th, that brief time between Europeans and Worlds when his skaters had a little time to relax. Today was a day off for everyone, a random Tuesday. Except January 20th was anything but a random day to Yakov, maybe that was why Lilia had agreed to this crazy idea of his.

Two tickets were purchased and then two pairs of skates rented -- and yes, of course, he owned his own skates. What type of skating coach couldn't get out on the ice with his students, but this was different. He had not brought his own, perhaps because he hadn't fully believed she would come with him. Bringing over the white pair to where Lilia was sitting on a bench, he did what he so often did every day and helped to get skates on. He hadn't forgotten her size. Maybe he had snuck a peek at her boots by the door a few days ago to make sure it hadn't changed, but he did actually still remember.

Only once Lilia's skates were on did Yakov get his own on. No one ever put on his skates, not since he had been competing, and that was many decades ago. Cheap rental skates meant no skate guards as he took Lilia's hand to lead her over to the ice. The sun set so early this time of year, but the lights in the park lit up the outdoor rink to make the ice shine like glass, or maybe it was just that Lilia looked so beautiful that Yakov thought the ice rink was nicer than it truly was.

"We have not done this in many years." Her tone was still distant, but she didn't pull her arm away as Yakov helped her onto the slick surface. While she was pure grace incarnate normally, there was a wobble to her step on unfamiliar blades. It had been years since she last wore ice skates.

Without thinking, Yakov moved to be in front of her, skating backward so he could keep not only a hand on her but his eyes as well. "Far too long." As she wobbled slightly, he reached out to place one hand on her waist, skating around the rink, the cold January weather dusting both of their faces with red. She was stunning though, still so stunning.

"I don't see why you insist on celebrating today." There was a ghost of a smile to her lips, and even if she would never admit it, she did enjoy that this date was still celebrated.

"It's rare enough that I make a good decision. I think the anniversary of me making a great one deserves to be remembered?" That was a risk, a calculated risk, but this year, Lilia was in a better mood than average.

"A great decision?" Lilia's eyebrow quirked up as she looked at him, but there was still that ghost of a smile on her face as she said it. Her skating was getting more certain, muscle memory returning from when they used to do this so many years ago. Her natural grace of course helped.

"One of the best two in my life." Yakov didn't even pause as he said it. Maybe being around the young skaters was rubbing off on him. Their dating dramas and if he heard one more thing about true love from Georgi, he was going to melt the ice on the rink just so he could hide that boy's body under it and take so much satisfaction from skating over his corpse for the rest of his coaching career.

"And what was the other one?" Amusement shone in Lilia's eyes. She wasn't paying attention to any of the other people skating in counter-clockwise circles, certainly no attention to the young people on dates, and she was not going to admit to anyone this was a date. This was simply humoring her ex-husband.

"Sneaking backstage at the theatre to ask the most beautiful woman in all of St Petersburg to meet me for dinner?" Yakov didn't pause for a second as he said it. He knew that had been one of his two best decisions.

She actually laughed, and that laugh was as bright and clear as he always remembered it being. It was such a rare thing, and each time he had made her laugh was a moment to be treasured.

"And I said no."

"And I was very persistent."

"Perhaps annoying."

"I was used to getting my way."

"Was it worth it?" Her head tilted slightly as she looked at him. Without the heels, he was even taller than he normally was in comparison to her. He might have lost a little height to age, whereas she was still the same as the height of her career, but he had always been taller, and strong, and if she had to admit, he was still handsome.

"Every moment." He brought her hand up, leaning slightly as he continued to skate backward so that he could kiss her fingers, just once, just one kiss to the finger that used to be decorated with his ring. "Lilenka."

There was a sudden intake of breath at his use of a name that she hadn't heard in years, her cheeks flushing, but she wasn't fast enough to hide the soft smile or the look of happiness on her face. Quickly she composed herself, not softening his name, no -- not today. "Perhaps I do have time for coffee tonight."

Yakov smiled. His students knew how stubborn he was and how willing he was to work for what he wanted. He had been foolish once and chased the wrong goal. He'd learned from them though, and he wasn't going to lose sight again of what mattered. "I'd like that very much. Happy Anniversary."

She didn't even realize she was acting until she did, a quick move, darting forward using his grip on her more than any abilities she had on skates, a quick brush of her lips against his, almost brief enough to be completely deniable, but her words weren't, "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
